vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacock
Summary Once a war orphan slave named Patricia, Peacock’s body was gruesomely mutilated by slave traders that captured her. She was rescued by Dr. Avian’s Anti-Skullgirls Labs, and rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry: the Argus System augmented her body, and the Avery Unit gave her access to unprecedented weaponry. Alas, they couldn’t do anything for her mind: Peacock’s damaged psyche and abiding love of cartoons shaped her new “toys” into a terrifying gang of cronies, who she has no qualms using to paint the town red… with blood. Terrifying as she is, she may be the kingdom’s best bet against the Skullgirl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, potentially higher Name: Patricia "Peacock" Watson, Murder-Go-Round Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Biomechanical Anti-Skullgirl Weapon Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Can see in multiple directions simultaneously, Fourth Wall Breaking, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can manipulate her weight at will, Can create sentient beings with just her imagination, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping/Toon Force, Energy Projection, Summoning, Portal Creation, Long-range Teleportation (Via portals), Some Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Described by WoG as being potentially one of the most powerful of the main cast, Defeated Filia (Which is backed up by official art), Ms Fortune, and Parasoul, Valentine, Double twice, and the Skullgirl in her storyline, Due to having two Synthetic Parasites she should be comparable to Painwheel), potentially higher (She has yet to unlock the Avery Unit's true power, though how powerful this would make her is unknown) Speed: Hypersonic (Outran an explosion from its point of detonation, has small jets under her dress that she can use to move at extremely high speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 10, (Capable of lifting Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs., and Tommy Ten-Tons), Class 50 with Avery (Can lift a steamroller) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, potentially higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, potentially higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with knives, Dozens to hundreds of meters with guns, explosives, lasers, Possibly multi-universal with summons (Can summon things from alternate universes) Standard Equipment: Bulletproof dress and hat, Avery Unit, The Argus System, Summoning Whistle, Gang of cartoon goons, Assorted weapons and explosives Intelligence: Above Average (She is highly skilled in combat and is able to create sentient beings using just her imagination, but she is also insane), Extremely high concerning cartoons (Watched and memorized every cartoon ever) Weaknesses: Hasn't unlocked the Avery Unit's true potential, Arrogant (Considers herself to be the strongest person ever), Tends to make rash decisions without thinking things through Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Parasites= *'The Argus System:' One of Peacock’s two Synthetic Parasites, the Argus System is a pair of arms for Peacock’s use. Each arm has three eyes, as well as dozens of other eyes she keeps around herself, allowing Peacock to see in multiple directions simultaneously as well as to use them as devastating weapons, including popping them out as blunt objects and transforming into daggers, though the eyes' trademark weapon is the powerful Z-Rays they fire from their pupils. She can call all her eyes to form a tail feather turret of lasers on her back, but none of that compares to her ultimate weapon, the super powerful destructive force known as the Theonite Cannon. *'The Avery Unit:' The second of Peacock's Synthetic Parasites, the Avery Unit gives Peacock the ability to bend space and gives her access to an entire arsenal of weaponry. However, Peacock's compatibility with the Avery Unit is so great that she is able to bend not only space, but other aspects of reality to her will, allowing her to create living beings to act as her henchman just by thinking it. Unlike many other Synthetic Parasites, the Avery Unit has artificial intelligence. Avery serves as a direct connection between Peacock and the Murder-Go-Round, allowing her any of her weapons at any time. Additionally Avery is willing to fight himself, from operating the Theonite Cannon to jumping out and slashing with his weapons of choice, two razor sharp knives that can penetrate steel. |-|Normals= *'Poke!:' Peacock literally pokes her opponent. *'Stuff 'n Puff:' Peacock brands her opponent with her cigar, then takes a drag and blows smoke in their face. *'Hammer for the Worms:' Peacock swings a mallet in front of her, then returns it to the convenience of her eye socket. *'Pie Splat:' Peacock gives her opponent a taste of coconut whipped-cream pie. *'The Eyes of Tomorrow:' Peacock's Eyes of Argus thrust forward like daggers. *'The Bear Trap of Sevelle:' Peacock spits out her metal jaws. *'Screwball Cannon:' Peacock swings a heavy portable cannon in front of her. Her cigar lights the fuse for the cannon, which subsequently fires off a cannonball. If she is close range to the opponent, the swing of the cannon counts as an additional hit. *'Red Hot Buckshot:' Peacock politely tips her hat, revealing Avery underneath, who not-so-politely empties a shotgun in front of Peacock. *'Robo with a Shotgun:' Peacock pulls out a shotgun and fires in front of her, sending her and any opponents caught in the buckshot flying backwards. *'Pop Eye:' Peacock pushes one of her Eyes of Argus and jabs her opponent. *'Curb Your Shoe:' Avery appears under Peacock's hat and kicks forward with Kuribo's Shoe. *'How to Handle a Chainsaw:' Peacock takes off her hat, revealing Avery who attacks with a chainsaw. *'Springboard Panic:' Peacock stomps the floor, loosening a floorboard that launches her opponent with a gloved fist. *'Ant Wasted:' Peacock spies a tiny ant scurrying on the ground, and wastes no time frying it with one of her Eyes of Argus. The ant can and will be spared if attack is canceled in time. *'Nice Booby Trap:' Peacock pulls her hat down over her head and shoves her face through a portable hole. Her face appears at a variable distance from the floor in front of her. *'Kick the Football, Peacock!:' Avery appears in front of Peacock with a football on his head. Peacock attempts to kick the football, only to have Avery pull it away at the last moment, causing Peacock's foot to instead slam into the next closest thing. *'Banjo Trouble:' Peacock plays a wicked banjo solo and goes into a knee slide, bringing her opponent to their knees in awe. *'Buzzin' Buzzard:' Peacock boots Avery out of her hat, who starts to wildly brandish knives around him until he hits the ground. If Peacock is in close range to her opponent, the kick will count as an additional hit. |-|Throws= *'Burlap Beatdown:' Peacock throws the opponent in a burlap sack and proceeds to stomp on them, with the last hit freeing the opponent. *'Big Ball of Violence:' Peacock pulls the opponent into a cartoon smoke bubble and beats them up. |-|Specials= *'George's Day Out:' Peacock tosses a George bomb that waddles across the screen at slow speed. *'Boxcar George:' Peacock points at her opponent as a George bomb in a tiny car comes from behind her and races across the screen at medium speed. *'George at the Air Show:' Peacock engages in Semaphore as a George bomb in a tiny airplane flies in from the top of the screen behind her. The plane flies in a downward arc, crashing to the ground just before the opposite edge of the screen. *'The Hole Idea:' Peacock falls down into a portable hole, popping back up in a location. **'Fire in the Hole!:' Peacock feigns her Hole Idea move, instead pops right back where she was standing and drops a George bomb on her opponent's position. *'Hi Hi Birdie:' Peacock taunts her opponent for being weak. Using a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom after performing a taunt will result in dropping a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. *'Bang!:' Peacock shoots a mostly harmless flag from her revolver. Attack causes Stagger to grounded enemies. *'BANG!:' Peacock shoots a mostly harmful blade from her revolver. Has a large hitbox, knocks back enemy. *'BANG! BANG! BANG!:' Peacock pulls out her revolver and shoots the opponent three times. *'Shadow of Impending Doom:' A random object drops down from the sky and hits the opponent in an overhead attack. LP drops the object at a set distance from Peacock. MP drops the object at the same distance as LP, but will track the opponent if it locks on. HP drops the object at least half a screen away from Peacock, but will lock on to the opponent at any distance farther away than half screen. Holding down the punch button charges the attack; Level 2 deals twice as much damage and is reached after two seconds, Level 3 deals twice as much damage as Level 2 and is reached after three additional seconds. If a taunt is used prior to inputting a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom the object dropped will be a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. Any number of moves can be used prior without negating the effect of the Tenrai Ha summon. After dropping a Tenrai Ha another cannot be summoned afterwards unless you taunt again. |-|Blockbusters= *'Argus Agony:' Peacock fires a continuous laser beam from her hat, then fires individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. Laser beam penetrates all objects. *'Lonesome Lenny:' Peacock plants an enormous Lenny bomb. Lenny's fuse lasts 5 seconds, which can be shortened by attacking it. Lenny will also detonate immediately after Peacock exits Argus Agony, if he was hit by the laser during the attack. Detonates in a large area, causing large chip damage on block. *'Goodfellas:' Peacock shoves her opponent into a burlap sack, then calls her buddies to stomp down on them in unison. A small George bomb joins in and beats down on the sack with a baseball bat before Peacock flicks away a spent cigar at the George bomb, blowing up the sack in a great explosion. Very high damage, even without multiplier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Knife Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters